


Shadows

by Fable



Series: Merlin [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Monster shadows!, Public Sex, Sex in a hut!, Sexual Content, Unicorn and Stag shadows!, shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fable/pseuds/Fable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin invents a new game that involves the shadowy corners of the castle but it seems the shadows have other ideas.<br/>A warning from Morgana sends them on a four day ride and Arthur is obsessed with finding out the name of Merlin's previous lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a particularly slow and boring winters evening in the citadel, Merlin kicked up his heels as he wandered the corridors with his hands pushed down firmly into his pockets to keep them warm.

He meandered around a corner…

…and leapt out of his skin as Leon suddenly emerged from the shadowy depths that were unlit by the torches.

‘Good grief, you startled me!’ Merlin wound his fist into the material on his chest.

‘Did you not see me coming?’ Leon laughed as he slapped Merlin on the back and walked on.

Merlin looked back at Leon and then into the gloom, a wicked thought formed and he grinned to himself…

***

‘I’ve invented a new game’ Merlin beamed at Arthur as he bounced into his chambers.

‘Ok’ Arthur said slowly.

‘It involves the shadowy corners of the palace… anywhere the candles or torches don’t illuminate at night’ he paused.

‘Go on…’

‘As you know there are plenty of them…’ he spoke quickly, clearly giddy about his idea.

‘The aim of the game is to… well… umm… you know… in full view of anyone who bothers to look close enough into the dark corners...’  Merlin shuffled slightly and looked at his feet.

‘…and for us not be seen’ Arthur finished the sentence and laughed. ‘No time like the present then’ he pulled Merlin out of the room.

***

The two men slunk down the corridors of the palace.

‘Let’s head for the dungeons, plenty of shadowy spots down there’ Arthur whispered.

‘The guards…?’ Merlin ventured.

‘I thought that was the whole point of this game’ Arthur replied and pushed Merlin out in front of him. Merlin turned and playfully pushed him back, Arthur proceeded to chase him down the corridor, both men careered through a door way at top speed with Merlin slightly in front, and smacked straight into Gwaine. All three men landed in a tangled heap on the stone floor.

‘Urgh’ Gwaine sat up and rubbed his head ‘Are you two playing Kiss Chase again?’

‘No… err… no!’ Arthur exclaimed horrified as he clambered up onto his feet ‘I… err… was just reprimanding my servant for his tardiness.’

Merlin scowled at Arthur.

‘Yes, well, that’s as maybe, but you need to look where you’re going’ Gwaine clearly didn’t believe a word Arthur said.

Arthur muttered something under his breath and dragged Merlin up, as they headed for the stairs to the dungeons Gwaine shouted after them…

‘The dungeon is on my list of dark and scary places to _do it_ …’ he laughed raucously.

Ignoring Gwaine the two men crept down the stairs that led to the dungeons; a single torch lit up the two guards who were sat at a table near the entrance to the cells playing dice.

Merlin held his breath as they stuck to the walls and inched their way into the flickering shadows at the foot of the stairs. He looked over at Arthur; his eyes were wide with the thrill of the game.

‘Err… Arthur I think I’m changing my mind…’ Merlin whispered so quietly it was barely audible. He turned to go back up the stairs when he was grabbed from behind and pulled by his neckerchief into the gloom.

Arthur pushed him up against a wall in the furthest corner from the guards, even though they had a clear view of the two men they hoped they could not be seen themselves.

Arthur reached behind Merlin’s neck and undid his scarf; he stuffed it in Merlin’s mouth and re-tied it around the back.

‘I know how noisy you can be’ he whispered in Merlin’s ear.

The combination of the whispering in the ear, the gag and the position he found himself in made Merlin’s heart pound and his knees go weak.

His eyes were as round as dinner plates as he watched the guards, they continued to rattle the dice in a little metal cup and were oblivious to what was going on just yards away from them.

Arthur was definitely getting a kick out of this new pastime. He pushed his mouth urgently into the soft part at the base of Merlin’s neck, forcing him further into the corner as he kissed him over and over again. He ran his cold hands up under his shirt. Merlin groaned from behind the gag and arched his body under Arthur’s caresses.

‘Quiet Merlin’ Arthur whispered into Merlin’s ear.

Merlin groaned again. Trying to keep quiet was not easy when The King of Camelot’s deliciously cold hands were running up and down your torso and he was placing little bites just under your jawline.

And… to top it all he knew what whispering in his ear did to him…

Arthur shook Merlin’s jacket of his shoulders then lifted his shirt up over his head, Merlin shivered uncontrollably with the cold. Arthur pushed his body hard up against him and cupped his face; his fingers ran along the fine cheekbones. Arthur dragged the gag out of his mouth replacing it with his mouth. He devoured him urgently and Merlin reciprocated fully.

Merlin searched for the edges of Arthur’s shirt in the dark, and then lifted it off in one smooth movement. He had many skills; undressing Arthur was one of them.

He ran his fingers over the goose bumped skin. Merlin knew the King’s body well, every curve, every crease and every battle scar. He didn’t need any light to build up a mental picture of the man that was in his arms.

With the balls of his feet pushing against the dirt floor Arthur pressed his hips hard into Merlins and made small circular motions.

Merlin tipped his head back and mewled softly, he weaved his fingers into Arthur’s hair pulling at it gently. As he relished the moment he shut his eyes and forgot all about the guards.

In theory it didn’t matter if they were caught, Arthur was the King when all said and done, but they didn’t want the gossip in court and for it to reach Guinevere’s ears. That said - Merlin had his suspicions that Guinevere had known for some time about their ‘friendship’ but had turned a blind eye.

One of the guards threw the dice; it bounced off the table and landed on the floor.

He bent to pick it up ‘Did you hear that?’

‘What?’

‘I don’t know like a sigh or a moan.’

‘A sigh you say.’

‘Yes, listen.’

The two guards strained their ears.

‘More like a moan’ the second guard said

‘It repeats, like a rhythm…’

The first guard stood up.

***

A noise stopped Arthur and Merlin in their tracks, the noise of a wooden stool scraping along the floor. Both men froze instantly. They glanced round and saw one of the guards making his way towards the stairs. Merlin held his breath and tried to force his half naked body to disappear into the pale stone wall behind him. Arthur did the same.

The guard came really close, in the torch light his shadow stretched out the side of him.

Merlin squinted at the guard then did a double take, it looked for all the world like the man’s shadow was some kind of monster, the head was much bigger and squarer with pointed ears and even though the guard has his arms down at his side the shadow had its arms raised with what looked like large hands with long claws on the end. Merlin shook his head, trick of the light he told himself.

The two men held their breath.

The guard stood with his head tipped to one side listening. After what seemed like an age he turned and went back to the table, the ‘monster’ shadow followed him.

Merlin let out a long quiet sigh.

Arthur silently bent and picked up their clothes, he pushed Merlin’s shirt and jacket into his arms ‘Come on, time to go’ he whispered.

Merlin opened his mouth to complain; he liked the game and had got to a point where stopping abruptly was not an option… But Arthur dragged him silently back up the stairs.

That said and much to Merlin’s delight and relief the ‘game’ was finished in Arthur’s chambers…

***

The next morning as Merlin made Arthur’s bed he said ‘Did you see that guard’s shadow last night?’

‘No, what do you mean?’

‘I don’t know… it just didn’t look like him that’s all…’

‘O-k. What did it look like?’ Arthur frowned at Merlin.

‘Err… Umm…  A mon-ster’ Merlin offered.

He got a pillow in his face for his trouble.

***

That evening after Merlin had lit the candelabra by the window in Arthur’s chambers he turned and noticed his own shadow…


	2. Chapter 2

He froze.

Arthur noticed it as well this time. Merlin’s shadow was not his own.

The two men stared at it and even though it was flickering in the candlelight, it looked just like a unicorn standing on it hind legs, with an obvious horn protruding out of front of the head.

‘Arthur’ Merlin pointed to the floor at the feet of the King. Arthur turned his head slowly and looked down. His shadow quite clearly belonged to something else, an unpleasant something else at that. The shadow was much bigger than Arthur and looked similar to the guards shadow the night before.

‘Merlin, you know you said the guards shadow was a monster? Now I believe you.’

Merlin smiled weakly.

‘And… how come you’re shadow is a unicorn and mine looks like a monster?’

Merlin had his theories but didn’t voice them; he turned and blew out the candles.

***

Arthur and Merlin were stood next to each leaning against a wall in Gaius’ chambers, Arthur with his arms crossed and Merlin with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Their shoulders were touching and neither man had noticed they’d naturally chosen to stand so close. They watched Gaius pace up and down in the gloom.

‘So it seems that our shadows are not our own, they have their own shape and intentions, mine it seems…’ he coughed ‘…is a stag.’

‘Your shadow is a stag, not a monster?’ Arthur frowned. Again Merlin had his theories.

‘The reports I’m getting My Lord is that most people’s shadows are monsters of some kind or another, they are different shapes and sizes but all look like monstrosities. The worrying thing is they do not yet move independently but I think that may come…’

The three men stood in silence in the near darkness for a few moments contemplating this notion, their thoughts interrupted by a tap tap tap on the small window by the stairs.

Gaius made his way over slowly, the dim room and his failing eyesight were not helping his progress. As he opened the window a large inky black raven flew in emitting a loud sharp call. The bird landed on the table in front of Arthur and Merlin.

They all knew who owned the bird - Morgana. Arthur stepped forward to retrieve the little roll of paper that was attached to the bird’s leg.

On it were written instructions and a warning.

_The shadows will detach from their hosts in due course causing death and destruction to Camelot unless Arthur follows the directions and comes alone to retrieve the antidote to rid your people of the curse._

The rest of the note said that the cure lay in an old temple four days travel in an easterly direction.

Of course it was a trap.

***

That evening Arthur prepared to follow Morgana’s demands.

‘We’ll travel by night and sleep by day that way we minimise the shadows appearing.’ Arthur kissed Guinevere and mounted his horse. ‘Don’t worry’ he added as he saw the creases on the Queens forehead.

‘The note said to go alone’ Gwen said tipping her head towards her right.

‘Merlin, He doesn’t count, do you Mer-lin?’

Merlin gave a sarcastic grin towards Arthur and then mounted his horse.

‘I know you count a great deal to the King’ Gwen smiled wryly at Merlin.

‘Keep out of the light, we’ll be home soon I promise’ and with that the King and his servant disappeared into the night.

The two men rode all night and as the sun crawled lazily over the horizon they entered a forest, the light filtered through the tree top canopy and made faint shadows on the forest floor.

‘Here’ Arthur called pointing towards an old abandoned woodman’s hut. ‘That’ll do for the day but we better hurry.'

***

The two men shut the door of the hut tightly behind them and brought in the shutters. It was mid-winter so the nights were long and the days were short so they had a few hours rest and then they could ride again.

The hut was basic but there was a wooden slatted bed and a table amid the old abandoned wood cutting tools.

‘What do you think Morgana has in store this time?’ Merlin was worried as he laid Arthur’s bedroll on the bed and his own on the floor and covered them with blankets.

‘We’ll find out I’m sure, let’s get some sleep’ Arthur sat down onto the bed; it creaked and wobbled unnervingly under his weight.

‘Or not…’ Merlin ventured cheekily.

‘Or not…’ Arthur repeated.

It was dim in the hut with only small shafts of light coming through the various cracks in the roof and walls. One of these thin shafts of light was shining across Merlin’s face and filtering down onto his shoulders.

Arthur considered him for a long minute. This man stood in front of him could be the most annoying person he’d ever met; he was scruffy, clumsy and tardy. He never stopped talking, was always late and seemed to spend a lot of time in the tavern. But over time he had become his best friend, he trusted him with his life and then eventually he’d become his lover. How all this had happened Arthur had absolutely no idea, it seemed to occur so naturally that he didn’t even notice that his servant had become his friend and confidant, sometimes Arthur thought that the chemistry between them was clear for all to see.

Arthur studied his friend’s face, pale and narrow with cracking cheekbones and framed by dark unruly hair. Merlin’s mouth was parted slightly and the light teased across his lips as he watched Arthur observing him.

‘You like what you see My Lord?’ bowing for effect. Merlin knew what he was doing.

‘Yes, yes I do’ Arthur said a little too breathlessly. _Good God_ he liked it when Merlin played at being a ‘proper’ servant.

‘Anything you want Sire?’

Arthur stood up and took two or three steps towards Merlin; he cupped his face in his hands. For a heartbeat his blue eyes stared into Merlin's very soul.

‘You, I want you’ he pressed his lips onto Merlins and kissed him hungrily.

His searching tongue forced his lips apart and he ran it along his teeth before plunging it deeper. Merlin was forced backwards as the King pushed him; his shoulders hit the wall of the hut. Arthur lent his whole body weight on him and Merlin exhaled as the air was pushed out of his lungs.

Arthur was desperate for him. Merlin could feel his excitement against his hip. Arthur pulled away just enough for Merlin to be able to breathe again.

‘What would like me to do my Master?’ Merlin breathed into Arthur’s ear. He felt Arthur’s legs buckle; he put his arms firmly around his waist to catch him. He knew what this particular game did to him.

‘Fuck me, just fuck me’

‘Anything you desire My Lord, I am here to serve you’

Arthur let out a little whimper and put a hand on the wall for support. Merlin was now in charge; Arthur watched as he expertly undid his breeches, dropped them and kicked them across the floor then he lifted off his jacket and shirt in one smooth movement and discarded them.

Arthur shivered as Merlin took him by the waist and spun him round so his back was now against the wall. Merlin placed his mouth up under Arthur’s jawline and kissed and sucked the delicate skin over and over again. Arthur groaned loudly and arched into his servant. Merlin moved to his collarbone and placed tiny bites all the way along, by this stage Arthur was digging his fingers into Merlin’s back and whimpering softly.

Arthur was ready; he knew he didn’t have long.

‘Finish it Merlin, finish it’ he begged.

‘No’ Merlin said as he ran his tongue around Arthur’s nipple.

‘Obey me’ Arthur demanded.

Merlin grinned that big inane grin of his. ‘No… I think you need to beg me some more My Lord.’

Merlin took a two steps back leaving Arthur suddenly feeling very naked and exposed. Merlin didn’t take his eyes off his beloved King and he made a show of running them up and down appreciatively; pausing only to take in how much the King wanted him. He slowly started to undress, he undid his neckerchief and let it drop then he shook off his jacket and lifted his shirt up over his head. He stood for a moment while Arthur ran his eyes up and down. He dropped his breeches.

Arthur took a step forward he needed to be near him, it took all of Merlin’s strength to push him back against the wall.

Merlin dropped to his knees.

‘What do you want My Lord’ he said as he planted kisses in the soft part at the base of Arthur’s belly.

‘You’ Arthur’s voice was strained as he wound his fingers into Merlin’s hair and pulled.

‘Beg’

‘Please’

‘Again’

‘Ple-a-se’

In one fluid movement Merlin placed his hands on Arthur’s hips pulled them forward and took Arthur in…

Arthur cried out and bucked, straining his back into an arch and thrusting his hips forward. The world around him disappeared and for a few glorious moments it was just him and Merlin’s hot mouth, flicking tongue, nipping teeth and the humming that drove him wild. This was one skill that Arthur had to agree Merlin was very good at. He briefly wondered where he had perfected it, how many lovers he had before him? Friend’s from the Tavern? The Knights? Sir Gwaine? Merlin and Gwaine always seemed to have a connection; Arthur was betting it was Gwaine, he suddenly felt inanely jealous as he _felt_ the back of Merlin’s hot wet mouth. Arthur trembled.

‘MER-LIN’ he moaned, Merlin loved it when he said his name in the throes.

Then it all happened so fast that Arthur didn’t have chance to draw a breath. Merlin stood up kissed him briefly and then spun him around by the shoulders and kicked his legs apart and then he was in him.

Arthur cried out in pain and cried out in ecstasy. His heart beat wildly and his breathing became rasps. Merlin reached round for him and quickly set up a rhythm. _Where the hell had Merlin learned how to do this?_

The rhythm became harder and faster, Arthur squeezed his eyes shut. The feelings were intense and powerful, his fuddled brain didn’t know whether to laugh or to cry so it decided to do both. Large tears ran down his face as he cried out.

‘FUCK… MER-LIN!’

The rhythm continued until Arthur juddered violently ‘Mer-lin, I’m….’ his words now came in little whimpers barely audible.

‘So am I my Lord’ Merlin groaned breathlessly.

And then it was there. It cracked in the air; it could be tasted as well as felt. They cried out in unison, a sound that could tear down all the barriers. Both men reared then resisted, reared then resisted and then came to a quivering halt at the same time.

Merlin lent against Arthur’s back for a moment completely exhausted then they both fell to the floor sweaty, aching and trembling.

A long moment passed.

‘Good God Merlin that was good’ Arthur propped his back against the rough wall of the hut still breathing heavily.

‘I’m only here to please you My Lord.’ Merlin replied and grinned wildly.

***

They both squeezed onto the rickety bed and sleep took them quickly. Little did they know that outside in and amongst the trees the shadows were stirring…


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin awoke first, dusk was upon them and the last few shafts of light were leaving the hut. He turned his face to view Arthur and took a sharp intake of breath; Arthur was not going to be happy knowing that his neck was covered in little red marks. Merlin pursed his lips together and blew through them and decided it was best not to say anything. He shifted his weight and the whole bed collapsed leaving King and Servant still naked in a heap on the floor.

They both groaned and untangled themselves.

***

Merlin saddled the horses and watched the last of the light fade, as he did he glimpsed his shadow, the unicorn was now a very obvious horse shape rearing up with all its legs free from Merlin apart from a back one, as the sun set the shadow disappeared. Merlin was actually quite sad to see it go.

They rode through the partially moonlit forest; something was occupying Arthur’s thoughts, he was quieter than usual.

‘Ok what is it?’ Merlin said eventually.

‘Is it Sir Gwaine?’ Arthur blurted.

‘Gwaine - what?’ Merlin was confused.

‘Have you slept with Gwaine?’

Merlin guffawed ‘Jealous?’

‘No…NO, but have you?’

‘No I haven’t, but he has tried it on numerous times’ Merlin grinned.

‘Has he?’

‘I didn’t.’

‘Who then?’ Arthur was getting impatient.

‘I can’t tell you.’

‘Why?’

‘You won’t like it.’

‘So there have been others?’

‘Just one.’

‘Who?’

‘Not saying.’

‘MERLIN’ Arthur leaned over from his horse and pushed Merlin off his, he landed with a loud thump.

‘Now you’ll never know’ Merlin groaned rubbing his backside.

***

They rode on for three days and three nights following Morgana’s instructions, riding at night and getting very little sleep in the day. Arthur had become obsessed with finding out the name of Merlin’s lover and started to ask twenty questions throughout their lovemaking which Merlin found a tad annoying, but he didn’t relinquish the name.

At the end of the third night they rode out of a valley and it was there in front of them an almighty temple looming large against the horizon, its gold domed roofs glistening in the moonlight. It was in ruins of course, Merlin wondered if Morgana ever frequented anywhere that was complete.

They rode up to the main entrance, well what they presumed was the main entrance, there seemed to be a lot of ways in and out. It was eerily quiet and both men were on their guard. Merlin knew he could deal with Morgana without much trouble it was doing it without the King knowing, that was his eternal problem.

Arthur drew his sword and they made their way into the ruined temple. Merlin had an inkling where Morgana would be so they headed for the throne room, sure enough she was there sat on a single solitary throne placed in the middle of the crumbling room. She was alone.

‘Greetings my dear brother… oh and Merlin of course, do you two never separate?’ Morgana rose from the throne and walked slowly towards them. Arthur levelled his sword knowing full well it wouldn’t have much effect if he needed to use it.

Morgana stopped a few feet away from Arthur and considered him.

‘Nice bites’ she tipped her head at the fresh marks on Arthur’s neck. A heartbeat passed. ‘Gwen… No of course, silly me, why did I not see it before… Merlin is not just your servant… he’s your lover’ she gave a little wry smile and proceeded to circle the two men. ‘Does the queen know, I bet she has an idea, Gwen’s not stupid I’ll give her that.’

‘Where’s the cure Morgana?’ Arthur said ignoring her.

‘Any good?’ she came to a halt in front of Arthur and pointed at Merlin. ‘You know there was a time when I wanted a piece of him for myself’ she smiled slyly at Merlin.

‘It seems you need to get in line’ Arthur said sarcastically. Merlin tried to hide a grin.

‘Ooooh… Arthur Pendragon, are we jealous?’

‘Where’s the cure Morgana?’ Arthur repeated ignoring her.

‘You’ll find it in the cellar, fill a small vile from the cauldron and pour into Camelot’s water system.’ Morgana was cool and collected but there was evil in her eyes as she circled around the two men again. ‘Off you go… save your precious Camelot’ she stopped and took a step back.

It was too easy, it was a trap, of course it was but they had come too far to just leave and risk the people in Camelot.

Arthur and Merlin backed out of the room, neither man wanted to turn their back on the high priestess.

‘Keep your eyes peeled Merlin’ Arthur turned and headed for some wide stone stairs. Merlin was worried, whatever Morgana had planned it was not going to be good. They made their way slowly down the dim stair well until they came to a large damp chamber and as promised there was a cauldron sat in the middle of it. Both men stopped and stared at the cauldron for more than a moment considering their options. In the end Merlin shrugged and walked towards it.

‘No Merlin’ Arthur swung for him and grabbed his arm but it was too late Merlin had already stood on the trigger stone and a large metal cage came crashing down squealing as it fell and landed bouncing slightly over Arthur, Merlin and the cauldron.

It was quite literally a trap; Merlin thought it a bit primitive for Morgana but effective none the less.

‘Rot in hell Arthur Pendragon’ Morgana appeared from the gloom ‘and you’re little lover boy as well’ her tone was laced with menace. ‘Of course I could have killed you straight away, but this will be much more fun.’

She turned to leave and but something stopped her… 


	4. Chapter 4

Morgana faced Arthur and her eyes burned brightly, she incanted under her breath and he fell to the floor. Merlin ran to him.

‘What have you done Morgana?’ he screamed in her direction.

‘Oh relax, he’s only sleeping I wouldn’t want to not have the fun of seeing the great King rot in this cage’

Merlin stood square on to her and gripped the bars in defiance, his eyes staring straight into hers.

‘You’re not afraid of me Merlin are you?’

‘What do you want Morgana’ he hissed.

‘Actually, I want you… it’s been a while, and hey, what’s good enough for the King of Camelot…’ she reached out and ran her fingers down Merlin’s cheek.

‘Never’ Merlin ripped his head away from her touch.

‘You don’t have a choice’ Morgana flashed her eyes and one of the bars of the cage disappeared. She started to incant…

 _Oh God, Merlin was going to seriously regret this, would she know his secret as a result?_ He flashed his eyes and air punched her across the chamber, she slammed into the wall and slumped unconscious on the floor. _Too late now…_

Merlin grabbed a vile and filled it from the cauldron, then he picked up the sleeping Arthur and with an almighty effort dragged him out of the cage, he was really heavy when he was in full armour. Merlin incanted and Arthur floated just a little of the ground, Merlin grinned to himself and pulled Arthur by the hand, and just like flying a kite, he pulled him out of the temple.

It was nearly dawn. He threw the sleeping Arthur over his horse and rode like the wind.

***

‘What the _hell_ happened?’ Arthur opened his eyes blearily ‘and… ergh… why do I feel so stiff?’

‘Oh the usual, I saved your royal ass.’

‘Seriously Merlin, what happened?’

‘Morgana knocked you out, it seemed she wanted me for herself…’

Arthur rolled his eyes and tutted ‘and…’

‘I knocked her out’

‘What!’

‘Err… lucky punch’ Merlin was digging himself in a hole and was quite desperate to get out.

Arthur shook his head and looked around ‘Where are we?’

‘In a cave, we’ve ridden for a whole day and a night. It’s now dawn we’ll sleep here now and then ride the rest of the way in one go tonight.’

‘I’m the King Merlin, I’ll make the decisions.’

‘Yes My Lord’

Arthur groaned as he tried to move. ‘Ok, we’ll do what you say…’

***

On the long ride home Arthur started his twenty questions again. ‘Is it a female?’

‘Is what a female?’

‘Your ex-lover…’

‘Arthur, stop it…’

‘Well…’

‘Male’

‘Do I know him?’

‘You’ve asked me that a thousand times… you used to, please can we stop now?’

Arthur sulked ‘I’m the King Merlin; I’ll clap you in irons if you don’t tell me’

‘Is that a promise?’

Arthur stuck out his bottom lip and frowned.

***

Chaos greeted them in Camelot, the shadows were on the verge of detachment and were terrorising anyone who was foolishly enough to stand in any light source. Townsfolk were running around either been chased by their shadows or hiding in dark corners terrified.

Arthur and Merlin jumped off their horses in the courtyard of the citadel and pelted in different directions – Merlin to tip the contents of the vile into Camelot’s water source, Arthur to check on his Queen.

***

Arthur sent word for all the people of Camelot to drink the water. Merlin was the only one who didn’t he took himself to a quiet part of the surrounding forest in the midday sun and watched his shadow. It was really beautiful and Merlin watched in awe as it detached, reared up and slipped off into the trees. There was only one reason why his shadow was a magical creature; he was a magical creature himself.

***

That evening Merlin sauntered into Arthur’s chamber’s with a heavy pile of laundry in his arms. He stopped mid step and stared at Arthur who was stood in the middle of the room with his hand held high and from it swung a pair of irons.

‘Tell me’

Merlin grinned; _surely this was a win win situation._

‘I _will_ clap you naked in these and leave you in the courtyard for all to see.’

_Or maybe not…_

‘Arthur…’

‘Who?’

‘I can’t tell you… you won’t like it.’

‘Ok… strip, and that’s an order from your King.’

Merlin placed the laundry on the table and took off his neckerchief, dropped it and then he shrugged of his jacket and dropped it.

‘Arthur…’

‘Strip.’

He lifted his shirt over his head and discarded it. He gave Arthur his best pleading look, all big puppy dog eyes and pouting mouth. It didn’t work.

He undid his breeches dropped them and kicked them across the chamber.

Arthur took two steps forward ‘put out your hands’ Merlin obeyed and he proceeded to shackle him.

‘This gives me no pleasure’

 _Oh yeah_ thought Merlin as he saw the bulge in Arthur’s breeches.

Arthur rattled the irons for effect and then started to drag Merlin by the shackles through the chamber.

‘Arthur… you wouldn’t.’

‘Watch me…’

‘Ok… ok... I’ll tell you, I thought you may have guessed by now, it was a long time ago’

‘ _WHO_ is it for God’s sake?’

‘Lancelot.’

Arthur froze. The man had betrayed him with his wife and now it seems he’d had Merlin before he did.

‘I said you wouldn’t like it’ Merlin said quietly ‘It was before he was a knight.’ Merlin added as if that helped matters.

A long moment passed between them. Merlin stood naked in shackles and Arthur frozen to the spot.

‘Arthur…’

‘The man clearly has good taste’ Arthur said eventually.

‘Rea-lly?’ Merlin ventured.

‘It’s your past Merlin, I can’t change that. You obviously suffered when he died.’

‘Yes My Lord’ he wanted to say he’d suffered twice but didn’t. Merlin loses everyone close to him; it is something he has learnt to accept.

Arthur took a step back and tipped his head to one side to view his shackled servant.

‘So what are we going to do with you?’

‘Anything you like’ Merlin whispered.

‘Umm… yes, anything I like’ Arthur repeated and pulled Merlin towards the bed.

‘Lay down’ he ordered then he undid one of the irons looped it around the bedpost and fastened it back onto Merlin’s wrist. He then disappeared around the drapes of the bed and appeared with more irons. He grinned slyly at his servant, winked and shackled his feet to the bed as well. Merlin was now lying flat on his back with his hands above his head and his feet firmly together.

Merlin was going nowhere. Arthur’s eyes were as round as dinner plates as he stood and gazed at Merlin, pale skinned against the stark black iron of the shackles. Big eyes, that Arthur felt he could get lost in, staring up at him. His mouth was slightly parted and moist.

 _Good God_ it was a feast for the eyes.

Arthur exhaled through pursed lips and turned and walked away…

‘Err… Arthur’ Merlin’s nervous voice followed him.

Arthur duly slid the bolt into place it made a resounding thud and to Merlin it signalled he was in for a good evening.

Arthur undressed as he walked back to the bed discarding clothing as he went.

He straddled Merlin in one smooth movement and lent in towards him, he licked slowly around his lips then pushed his tongue into his mouth and out again, he repeated this, each time pushing deeper and deeper into his mouth. Merlin strained against his ties, he was powerless, and he was all consumed with the weight of a naked Arthur on his chest and the searching probing tongue pushing in and out his mouth.

Merlin whimpered, it was all he could do with his mouth full.

Arthur moved down and placed little bites on Merlin’s neck. ‘I’m returning the favour’ he murmured into Merlin’s soft skin. Merlin moaned and stretched his neck up to allow Arthur more access.

‘You like that do you?’ Arthur whispered in his ear. Merlin mewled and shuddered, whispering in his ear did it _every_ time.

‘I’m taking that as a yes’

Arthur moved down and nibbled at Merlin’s nipples until they were quite raw. Merlin pulled his arms and rattled his ankles, nothing was budging.

Arthur moved down and was now knelt with his knees either side of Merlin’s legs he bent and placed teasing kisses on Merlin’s stomach and around his groin. Merlin arched his back as much as his restraints would allow.

‘Arthur… please…’

‘Please what?’ Arthur looked up at Merlin from under his fringe.

Merlin knew the drill. ‘Please My Lord.’

‘Better’ Arthur said as he reached for him, made a low humming noise and took him in…

Merlin moaned loudly.

Arthur worked fast, giving little flicks with his searching tongue and moving his hot wet mouth up and down all the time maintaining the humming.

Merlin thrust his hips into him as much as he could.

‘Oh God, Arthur… ARTHUR’ Merlin cried out as he crashed into his orgasm. It came over him in waves and he thrashed in his shackles with every wave. He didn’t have a chance for his heart to stop beating wildly and his eyes to re-focus when…

He was vaguely aware of Arthur spinning him over; now his legs and arms were crossed as he lay on his stomach. He was vaguely aware of the smell of lavender oil. He was vaguely aware of Arthur’s hands placed either side of his waist. And then Arthur was in him.

Now he was completely aware.  He groaned loudly and buried his head into Arthur’s soft pillow. He didn’t want the sensations that he was feeling now to ever leave him. The heat, the sounds of Arthur’s desire, the smell of lavender oil, the exhilarating sight of been shackled to the King’s bed…

…and the intense pleasure of been fucked senseless.

There was a loud shuddering groan from behind him and Arthur dropped hot and sweaty onto Merlin’s back. Both men lay for some time controlling their breathing and regaining their senses.

Arthur undid the shackles and Merlin rubbed his wrists and ankles gratefully.

‘Arthur, that was sooo good’ Merlin managed to say though his mouth was parched.

‘It seems you aren’t the only one to learn a thing or two from a Knight…’ Arthur winked and Merlin’s mouth dropped open…


End file.
